mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Reports
When Unfortunately, given a community as large a Mineplex's, there will always be players that break the rules without staff around to see it. Players can do their part by reporting them to the staff, and getting them banned or muted so that they won't be able to ruin the experience for other people again. Reporting players is also a great staff tactic- the more people you report and the reports get accepted, the better of a chance you have at achieving the Trainee rank. Where? * You can create general (in-game, PlugDJ, TeamSpeak) reports here, alternatively, you can use /report (providing you have Titan rank, or above). * You can create forum reports here. Reporting Players When you are reporting players, you must first get evidence. Evidence requirements vary based on the offense you are reporting for. Almost all chat offenses allow only screenshots to be used as evidence. Most gameplay offenses can be done via screenshot, but there are some that require a video. Regardless, video evidence will increase the chances of your report being accepted in almost all situations in terms of gameplay offenses. All hacking-based offenses require video evidence in order to better ensure that said player is hacking. The next thing you need to do is go to the Reports section of the Mineplex Forums. If you are not already signed in, you need to sign in. When you are in the Reports section, click on the button titled "New thread". It should show a page with a blank space. You need to copy/paste in the following format once you see that space: Name Of Offender: Offense: Evidence: There are no official guidelines for titling your report. However, including the offense(s) and/or the username(s) of the player(s) can often help staff members and speed up the process. It is also requested by the Reports Patrol that you spell the offender's username correctly in the report text to avoid problems during the appeal process. Once you post your thread, then you will need to wait for a member of the Reports team to answer your report, wherein they will tell you what has happened (denied, accepted, forwarded, etc.) regarding the evidence you submitted. If you disagree with their decision, you can always PM them. If that doesn't go anywhere, you can contact Jarvis, the lead of the Reports teams. Extra Information Seek more information about submitting a report here: Reports Format [Official] Don't know how to upload photos? Find out more here: Having Trouble Uploading Images? If you have proof of a staff member abusing, you should submit a report with evidence via support ticket. It is now requested that you do not upload such evidence to the Reports sections. Reports on in-game offenses are handled by users with either the Reports Patrol or Reports Patrol Assistance tag. They may also forward reports on particular things to other teams. Forum Ninjas and Forum Moderators are responsible for handling all reports on forum offenses. Dubtrack reports are handled by the leaders of the Music Sharing Management Team. TeamSpeak reports are generally rejected because there is no way to track users effectively, and they would likely have changed their name by that point. If you are seen breaking the rules in your own report, you will still be punished, under a self-report. Your punishment reason will contain Self-Report / SR. All punishments issued off reports contain FR at the end, self-reports excepted. Reports Teams There are two teams that are responsible for handling reports. The first is the Reports Patrol (RP). This is a subteam comprised of Trainees and Moderators whose job is to clear the reports from the reports section and issue punishments from them. Members of this team also have a set quota to clear per month. They are only able to do a certain section of the reports (the oldest ones), so it's best not to ask them to review your report as they more than likely will not. Members of this team can be identified by the 'RP' sub-team tag, which can be seen on the right hand side. There is also the Reports Patrol Assistance (RPA) subteam. This subteam is comprised of Senior Moderators, generally those who were on Reports Patrol before being promoted. Their duties are the exact same as those of the general Reports Patrol team, to clear reports and punish from them. However, they do not have the same quota requirements since they have a larger workload within their Senior Moderator team. In addition, they are permitted to clear all reports, regardless of when they were sent in. Members of this team can be identified by the 'RPA' sub-team tag, which can be seen on the right hand side. The teams are both managed by the Forum Ninjas, who, in conjunction with Forum Moderators, are responsible for clearing the forum-based offenses, and are responsible for providing some oversight on the RP/RPA members. The reports patrol team is led by Wanderer, who is an incredibly dedicated Forum Ninja who works closely with the forums admin, Jarvis. Category:Mineplex Management Category:Reports Patrol